bloscfandomcom-20200214-history
Wirewolf (episode)
Wirewolf is the fifty-second episode of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. It first aired on October 28, 2000, and is the eleventh episode in production. Synopsis Under construction. Plot Under construction. Characters *Robot Sentry #1 *Ty Parsec *NOS-4-A2 *Buzz Lightyear *Booster Munchapper *Mira Nova *XR *Robot Sentry #2 *Wirewolf Quotes *'XR:' So I hear you have an energy vampire…''(whispers and puts hand close to mouth)'' Hey, just between us robots, where are the good hiding places on this berg? Sentry Two: Eh, air ducts four through seven, but you didn’t hear it from me. * Buzz: Uh, thank you, Mira. We’ll start a search right away and find that energy vampire, and uh, like I said back at the Academy,“Buzz Lightyear to the rescue!”'' (Buzz laughs for a minute.) ''Ty: (groans) No matter how many times I hear that, it still sounds fresh. *'Booster:' Tell me about the time Buzz saved you from the chest-bursting vipers of Mothroth. He’s so modest; I-I’m sure Buzz left out some of the REALLY choice heroic stuff. Ty: Alright, Hiss. Blam. Buzz Lightyear to the rescue. The End. Booster: (disappointed) Buzz tells it better. Ty: Hey, I’d love to elaborate, but-''(intentionally smashes communicator against a nearby tree) Oh, would you look at that? My communicator’s busted. Trivia *The wirewolf's name is no doubt a reference to the werewolf in horror fiction. *When XR acts as bait, he says at one point to lure the culprit, "I could just keep going and going and going." This is an allusion to the ''Energizer Bunny commercial tagline, "It keeps going and going and going." Errors *After he calls up Star Command, Ty's helmet is temporarily missing when he looks up to see NOS-4-A2 flying away. *There are a few instances when the red button on a normal Space Ranger suit appears on Ty's suit even though Ty's suit doesn't possess one. *In one scene where Buzz touches Ty's shoulder, Ty's armor shoulder plate is white instead of green. *When the wirewolf drains Robot Sentry #2's head for energy, there is an oil stain on its chest. But in the next scene, it is gone. *When the camera does a close up on Robot Sentry #2's head in between Ty's legs, his red eye is still present, and the head is facing the camera. But when Team Lightyear comes upon the robot's body, the head is facing to the right and the eye is gone. *XR's eyes are temporarily light blue when he picks up and puts away a piece from Robot Sentry #2, and when Buzz splits the team up to find whomever attacked Robot Sentry #2. *At one point, the yellow button on Buzz's suit is temporarily light blue. *When Ty's pants fall down, a large portion of cloth of Ty's right sleeve is present. But in the next scene with Ty, it is gone. *Although Ty transformed back into human form in front of XR and presumably Booster, they did not comment on it. *After the wirewolf rips XR's body apart, and XR's pieces are flying everywhere over Booster, XR's head expresses shock, with creased eyebrows and a gape. But when Booster picks XR's head up, the expression is set more neutrally with normal eyebrows and a closed mouth. *The rips on Ty's pants disappear temporarily when Buzz and Mira help him up from the floor. *Ty doesn't have anything in his hands when he changes back, but when Mira asks him what's he holding, he's holding XR's voice box in his right hand.. *When Ty changes back into human form near the end of episode, he wears the top portion of his suit and a helmet to give him oxygen when it was destroyed earlier. *Mira tends to Buzz's left arm, but there is no known incident when the wirewolf attacked Buzz on the arm. At one point, the bandages disappear temporarily. *Ty's arms are randomly drawn with different masses. In some scenes, he has large arms similar to Buzz's physical style, but in other scenes, he has very skinny yet muscular arms. Voice Actors *Dan Castellaneta as Robot Sentry #1 and Robot Sentry #2 *Craig Ferguson as NOS-4-A2 *Stephen Furst as Booster Munchapper *Steve Hytner as Ty Parsec and Wirewolf *Larry Miller as XR *Nicole Sullivan as Mira Nova *Patrick Warburton as Buzz Lightyear Production Details Executive Producers: Tad Stones, Mark McCorkle, Bob Schooley Director: '''Steve Loter '''Story Editors: Ken Koonce, Michael Merton Written By: Richard Mueller, Ken Koonce, Michael Merton Voice Casting and Dialogue Director: Jamie Thomason Storyboard: Todd Britton, Sharon Forward, Melissa Suber, Theresa Pettengill, Fred Gonzales Timing Directors: John Kimball, Marsh Lamore Sheet Timing: John Kimball, Marsh Lamore Supervising Character Design: Greg Guler Character Design: Ginny Hawes, Brian Brookshier, Kenny Thompkins Key Location Design: Justin Thompson, Latchezar Gouchev Prop Design: Tom Foxmarnick, Brian Brookshier Lead Background Paint: Donna Prince Key Background Stylists: Rick Evans, Sy Thomas Associate Producer: Natasha Kopp Production Manager: Mike Karafilis Creative Consultant from Pixar: Jeff Pidgeon Graphics: Dee Dee Uchiyamada Color Key Stylist: Karen Kilpatrick Storyboard Revisions: '''Alan Wright '''Continuity Coordinator: '''Jim Finch '''Digital Color Correction: Don Devine Scanner: Adam Chase CGI Main Title: '''Pixar Animation Studios '''Music By: '''Adam Berry '''Main Title Theme By: Adam Berry Animation Production By: Jade Animation International Limited Animation Directors: Kong Qing Chang Assistant Director: Hui Zheng Art Director: Zhang Yong Backgrounds: '''Jade Animation '''Camera Supervisor: Xiao Wei Wen Animators: Ren-Cong Rong, Chen Xi-Feng, Chao Xu Hua, Zhang Jing, Wong King Fung, Yu Hai Ying, Li Jian Jun, Zhuang Bo Quan, Yuan Xiao Bin, Xiu Xiao Lin Supervising Film Editor: John Royer First Assistant Film Editor: Jennifer Harrison Assistant Film Editor: Tally Paulos Pre-Production Dialogue Editor: Monte Bramer Track Reading: '''Skip Craig '''Post Production Manager: Steven J. Arenas Post Production Supervisor: Rachel Pusateri Audio Supervisor: Victor Garcia Post Production Coordinator: Mark Allen Bollinger Sound Design: Paca Thomas Dialogue Editor: Robbi Smith Music Editor: Marc S. Perlman, M.P.S.E. Foley: Phyllis Ginter, Kris Daly Digital Audio Transfer: J. Lampinen Re-Recording Mixers: James C. Hodson, C.A.S., Melissa Ellis, Fil Brown, Ray Leonard, Michael Beiriger Supervising Music Editor: Dominick Certo On-Line Editor: Keith Cook Production Coordinator: Jessika Portillo Script Coordinators: Dawn T. Connors, Brian Sintay Production Associate: Carin Cobrae Production Secretaries: Linda DeLizza, Jessica Farley Talent Coordinator: David H. Wright III Production Accountant: Ron J. Earhart Produced By: Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Episodes